La lapin sort de son trou
by x-Piixie-x
Summary: Lorsque Severus Rogue se met à fantasmer sur les jeunes sorciers. Dans des coins sombres du château, les rôles ne sont plus les mêmes... OS


Severus était malsain. Très malsain.

Le pire était sans doute qu'il le savait, bien qu'il tente de le cacher. Et oui, chacun a ses faiblesses.

La sienne : Il fantasmait sur les jeunes sorciers. Gros pervers direz-vous. Intérieurement, c'était une évidence. Extérieurement… il se contenait, mais son désir n'était que plus brûlant. Il se plaisait à traumatiser ses élèves, pour se maitriser, tout d'abord mais aussi parce que c'est très jouissif. On est sadique ou on ne l'est pas.

Quand il avait découvert cette attraction étrange envers ses élèves se fut sûrement quand il aperçut dans un coin sombre d'un couloir, deux jeunes gens, s'embrassant, ou plutôt se dévorant, où la fille appuyée contre un mur, laissait les mains du garçon se balader sous son chemisier, descendre pour se faufiler un passage dans le taffetas de sa jupe. Severus d'abord indigné d'un tel comportement, commença à s'y intéresser sérieusement et, oui on peut le qualifier comme ça, se mis à mater comme un vieux pervers.

Il faut dire qu'il avait eu un exemple sous le nez. Sous ses airs de Papi Gâteau, Dumbledore cachait un esprit très mal placé. Il se plaisait à rendre mal à l'aise les professeurs, en particulier Severus, en précisant bien qu'il « adorait » sucer ses petits bonbons au citron. Un petit clin d'œil en prime. Il avait des frissons en y repensant.

Mais là il avait devant lui, un spectacle qu'il ne souhaitait pas rater. Et sans prévenir, il se mit à bander dur. Il écarquilla les yeux et baissa lentement son regard vers l'objet étrange qui se dressait fier comme un paon. Des années que cela ne lui était pas arrivé. Il rougit, confus. Si quelqu'un le voyait, sa vie sociale était finie. Et déjà qu'elle n'était pas mirobolante… Malheureusement, avant la fin de sa contemplation, les deux sorciers réajustèrent leurs vêtements et partirent dans un énième labyrinthe du château.

Depuis ce jour, Severus guettait les couples dans les recoins du château et convoitait leur jeunesse et leur vie attractive. Lui n'avait jamais eu personne pour ce genre de choses. Pas une petite amie, à l'époque, il aimait Lily et lui était dévoué.

Et aujourd'hui… Il était encore… vierge. A son âge.

Même Dumbledore, ce qui n'était pas si étonnant en fin de compte, avait déjà connu les plaisirs charnels. Des relations avec des hommes quasi-exclusivement. Bizarrement, Severus trouvait ça… attirant. Le contact d'un homme à un autre. Deux êtres qui savaient communiquer entre eux.

Après toutes ces années passées dans les cachots, il avait acquis des préférences plutôt rustiques. Il avait tenté, en attendant le jour où il découvrirait enfin ce monde inconnu, diverses positions, essayer divers objets, des potions aux effets aphrodisiaques aux déguisements saugrenus, son must restant, le fouet et les menottes (trouvés dans le bureau de Rusard), il se sentait tellement puissant. Si seulement, il pouvait menotter autre chose que des délires sortis de son imagination…

Puis un jour, il avait aperçu Drago, marchant, comme au ralenti, la chemise entrouverte, les cheveux en bataille, un air ravageur sur le visage et une démarche, oh quel démarche sexy il avait. Est-ce qu'il se rendait au moins compte de l'attirance que ses charmes provoquaient ? Surtout sur un membre de l'équipe professorale. Cela pouvait se prendre dans les deux sens.

Le voilà son fantasme ultime. Drago Malfoy et son sex-appeal à toute épreuve. Drago Malfoy attaché, et Severus sculptant des doigts chaque courbe de son corps. Des doigts… ou de la langue. Il aurait bien évidemment son fouet serré dans la main pour infliger un long supplice à la chair blonde en face de lui. Mais jamais une telle chose n'arriverait !

C'était un fantasme après tout. C'était seulement éphémère… Bon d'accord, il en rêvait toutes les nuits, il se réveillait en sueur, des cris résonnant dans sa tête. Mais Drago était bien trop jeune pour accorder de l'importance à un vieux prof de potions mal luné. Il le pensait, jusqu'à ce qu'il découvre un morceau de papier, tombé du sac de Drago où celui-ci avait eu une conversation des plus passionnantes avec son ami Blaise.

Drago : - J'aime les cougars !

Blaise : - Rogue ? Tu tombes bien bas !..

- Ces cicatrices lui donne un air trop sex D C'est sûrement un chaud lapin au lit !

- Encore faut-il qu'il y soit déjà allé XD

- Rabat-joie ! Il doit avoir de l'expérience lui au moins…

- Hey ! J'ai de l'expérience ! C'est toi qui t'es pas laissé faire l'autre jour !

- Espèce de gland, t'es trop lent ! Oh merde, Dark lapinou se ramène !

Severus fixa encore un petit moment le morceau de papier et le froissa, un énorme sourire vicieux aux lèvres. Les prochains jours risquaient d'être très… attractifs !

Et c'est avec impatience qu'il attendit le prochain cours avec les Serpentards. Il avait décidé de prendre les choses en main. Ainsi à la fin de son cours, il déposa discrètement un petit mot sur la table de Drago. « Cachots – 21h – Seul »

Il surveilla Drago du coin de l'œil et le vit faire un sourire en coin et se pencher vers Blaise pour lui montrer le mot. Ils chuchotèrent et paraissaient chercher l'auteur dans la classe. Puis la cloche sonna et les élèves se dispersèrent. Severus attendit impatiemment l'heure du rendez-vous. Il avait tout préparé dans les moindres détails. Les cachots étaient plongés dans le noir et quelques bougies donnaient une atmosphère intime à ces lieux d'ordinaire froid. Severus avait décidé de ne révéler son identité qu'au dernier moment, histoire de rajouter un peu de piment à sa première fois. Cette façon de nommer la chose était vraiment ridicule. « Première fois » quel terme gamin ! On aurait dit un babillage d'adolescent pré-pubère en quête du monde. Il fallait trouver un autre nom. Un nom d'homme. Avant d'avoir pu y réfléchir, il entendit des bruits de pas en direction des escaliers. Il souffla et s'appuya contre un mur en attendant que les pas se rapprochent. Il entendit un léger « Y a quelqu'un ? » et aperçut la silhouette de Drago dos à lui. Il saisit le moment et agrippa Drago de sorte à le maintenir pour qu'il ne voit pas son visage, il le colla contre son corps et lui banda les yeux.

-Eh bien ! Qui que tu sois, tu ne perds pas de temps !..

En réponse, Severus le serra plus fort. Il l'entraîna dans sa salle en lui maintenant les mains. Il se demandait s'il n'allait pas effrayer le jeune homme en étant si brusque, mais en apercevant un sourire en coin de celui-ci, il se dit qu'après tout, il avait l'apprécier ses manières. Ils entrèrent dans la salle et Severus réprima un sourire victorieux, il avait vraiment bien fait ça. Le long du mur, on apercevait des menottes de différentes tailles. Des bougies flottaient ça et là dans la pièce et donnaient une ambiance à la fois lugubre et sensuelle. Dans un coin de la pièce, il avait improvisé une cabine avec un paravent argenté, il faut dire que les déguisements étaient vraiment sa chose préféré, si si, enfin… jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Il allait enfin connaître autre chose que les petits plaisirs solitaires. D'un autre côté, il se sentait légèrement honteux, Drago avait déjà eu tellement d'expériences et lui, aucune… Et puis, Drago pensait que quelqu'un de son âge avait déjà eu un certain nombre de conquêtes… Et s'il le décevait ? S'il était vraiment mauvais ? S'il n'était bon qu'à faire des potions ? Il s'était entraîner mais quand même… Oulalah, ça allait beaucoup trop loin, il était le représentant des Serpentards après tout, un dur, il devait effrayer pas pleurer comme un minable Poufsouffle ! Il se dirigea vers les menottes d'un pas raide.

Severus, prévenant, avait soutiré les deux paires de menottes que possédait Rusard, pour être sûr d'avoir la bonne taille. Il attacha Drago à la première paire qui était trop petite et qui devait lui faire mal aux poignets, il s'apprêtait à le décrocher quand celui-ci lui dit :

-Laisse ! J'apprécie… la douleur !..

Les deux personnages eurent le même sourire. Severus rapprocha sa bouche de l'oreille de Drago et lui murmura :

-Tant mieux !

Puis il lui retira le bandeau des yeux. Etrangement Drago ne sembla pas surpris et son sourire s'agrandit.

-Je le savais !..

Severus se jeta alors sur lui et embrassa à pleine bouche le serpentard qui ne pouvait pas bouger.

-Et ça tu t'y attendais ? dit-il avec un sourire coquin.

- Disons que je l'espérais ! et il se rapprocha du mieux qu'il peut afin de l'embrasser de plus belle.

Severus sentait monter l'excitation et remarqua qu'il en était de même pour Drago, « très bien, les choses sérieuses vont enfin commencer ! » se dit-il.

Il se détacha de Drago qui poussa un gémissement de frustration. Rogue voulait faire durer le plaisir, aussi il entreprit très lentement de passer sa langue sur le corps du jeune serpentard, tout en détachant un à un les boutons de sa chemise. Il remarqua que cela faisait de l'effet à Drago puisqu'il gigotait. Il avait dépassé les deux auréoles brunes de la poitrine du jeune homme lorsque celui-ci éclata de rire. Severus se stoppa net, la langue encore sortie de sa bouche. Il remonta lentement jusqu'à arriver au visage de Drago et le fusilla du regard. Il avait les larmes aux yeux et le sourire aux lèvres.

- Severus.. hihi.. j'apprécie.. l'attention.. pfaha !.. mais tu ne t'y prend vraiment pas correctement ! je peux t'apprendre si tu veux.

Et il décrocha un clin d'œil à l'attention du maitre des potions, qui ne bougea pas, le fixant d'un œil morne, attendant 1 secondes, 3 secondes, 5 secondes et poussa un long soupir de résignation.

- Je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix…

Et il détacha le serpentard non sans un regard discret mais parfaitement calculé vers le torse imberbe et sculpté de son élève.. qui se révélait être en réalité son maitre, durant cette soirée, même s'il l'ignorait encore.

- Bon commençons avec les menottes évidemment… et puis… il manque quelque chose ! Attend moi là mon beau !..

Severus n'en revenait pas que Drago l'ait appelé « mon beau », comme s'ils étaient… amants ?! Mais C'EST ce qu'ils étaient ! Des amants, qui s'apprêtaient à passer un moment torride dans une aile oubliée de Poudlard. Ce soir Drago était à lui, et il comptait bien en profiter ! Il commença à s'impatienter de ne pas voir revenir son bel albâtre quand celui-ci quitta le recoin de la pièce où il furetait et revint avec un sourire triomphant. Il tenait le bandeau noir à la main.

« - Essentiel pour plus… de sensations ! »

Et il banda les yeux de Severus sans protestations. Et alors… l'attente. Severus se demanda si son amant n'était pas parti en le laissant attaché, bandé et bandant, allant prévenir ses compagnons que leur professeur était un vilain pervers et chacun aurait le loisir de l'admirer et de rire de sa naïveté et du ridicule dans lequel il se trouvait. C'est alors qu'il sentit une langue, qui lui coupa les pensées. Elle lui titilla le lobe de l'oreille et descendit jusqu'à son cou, vulnérable. La bouche de Drago s'attarda un moment et elle continua sa trajectoire en direction du torse. Cette fois-ci il sentit ce qui avait manqué à Drago, ses tétons avaient été délaissés. Il poussa un gémissement qui tenait plus du râle, et comprit l'importance de cette zone ô combien sensible. Le jeune homme déboutonna alors le pantalon de son élève tout en continuant de le faire languir.

Severus ne tenait plus, il voulait du plaisir, plus fort, plus violent, il voulait faire souffrir le jeune serpent ! Et il se rappela que contre toute attente c'était lui qui s'était retrouvé attaché et qui subissait les douces tortures de son amant.

« - Tu en veux plus hein… Je ne voudrais pas te contrarier… mon lapin » susurra Drago.

C'était osé, bien que Severus sache que leurs relations étaient désormais bien plus qu'une relation professeur/élève. Il fut coupé à ses réflexions par la main glacée de Drago qui venait d'effleurer son membre durci. Il était désormais dans le plus simple appareil. Il craint la réaction du serpentard qui devait observer son phallus avec attention.

« - Quel gâchis… Si j'avais su avant… »

Et Severus se sentit enveloppé par la bouche de son amant et son plaisir grimpa sous les caresses du jeune homme jusqu'à !... Plus rien ? Drago s'était retiré alors qu'il était à deux doigts du nirvana ! Rien ne justifiait un tel outrage ! A moins que… à moins que le jeune amant est une autre idée derrière la tête, quelque chose de plus excitant encore !

Et de longs doigts détachèrent le bandeau qui glissa à terre. Severus cligna des yeux et sentit ses menottes tomber à leur tour.

- Ne me regarde pas comme ça, si j'avais continué, seul toi aurait pu en profiter, je veux ma part, dit Drago, un sourire aux lèvres, le regard pétillant.

Il se colla à Severus, et lui chuchota au creux de l'oreille « je te veux » tout en le poussant vers le grand lit sombre à baldaquin qui trônait dans la pièce.

- Tu es... entreprenant ! remarqua Severus. Pour la première fois depuis qu'il était avec Drago il ressentit une certaine appréhension. Sa première fois ! Avec un homme ! Le héros de ses désirs les plus enfouis et … son élève qu'il connaissait depuis la plus jeune enfance !

- Drago je ne crois pas que ce soit une…

Il fut coupé par le baiser de l'intéressé qui le bascula sur le lit.

- J'attends de pouvoir profiter de toi depuis un bon moment, crois-moi tu ne vas pas me gâcher ce plaisir ! C'est trop tard pour revenir en arrière !

Et il saisit Severus pour le retourner. Ce dernier, surpris, écarquilla les yeux et réfléchit à toute vitesse. Drago était derrière lui mais… ce n'est pas du tout ce qu'il avait imaginé ! Il allait… se faire prendre ?!

- Dis moi c'est moi qui te fait cet effet, je te trouve bien raide, s'exclama Drago, ne me dis pas que… Non ! Tu… haha… tu es encore puceau ?!

Il tomba à la renverse sur le lit, écroulé de rire. Severus sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues et devint soudain pudique, il ramena la couverture vers lui pour couvrir ce corps encore inviolé, il avait une telle honte ! Drago avait raison, il était ridicule ! Il le regarda reprenant son souffle, la tête pendante au bord du lit.

- … Apprend moi, murmura alors Severus, si doucement que l'on entendit qu'un souffle.

Drago se releva néanmoins sur un coude et le regarda avec un sourire.

- Je trouve ça très touchant tu sais. J'irais doucement, je te le promets.

Et il tira les draps qui couvraient Severus et s'approcha à quatre pattes.

- Maintenant tourne toi, je vais « t'apprendre ».

Severus obéit, il obéit ! Le donneur d'ordres, la terreur des jeunes écoliers, le célèbre maitre des potions, se retourna, une boule au ventre, conscient d'être plus soumis qu'il ne l'avait jamais été.

Drago caressa le dos de son amant et prépara son « intrusion ». Severus était tendu mais ne montrait pourtant pas de résistance. Il voulait être possédé et il gémit quand il sentit Drago en lui. C'était… étrange. Puis lorsqu'il sentit les vas-et-viens, il regretta. Il regretta toutes ces années où il n'avait pas pu profiter de ces sensations, absorbé par ses plaisirs solitaires. Il avait envie d'hurler mais sa fierté l'en empêcha, aussi il se contenta de mordre les draps aussi fort qu'il pouvait.

Il sentit une vague de plaisir salvatrice et ferma les yeux. Drago s'effondra alors sur lui, en sueur, puis se retira et retomba sur le côté.

- Wahou… murmurèrent simultanément les deux amants.

- Tu ne regrettes pas trop ? plaisanta Drago.

- J'envisage de te garder après la classe afin de bénéficier de tes cours particuliers, ça répond à ta question ?

Drago rigola et resta pensif quelques secondes.

- Et si on appelait ça, « chapitre 1 : l'initiation. » qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

Severus se tourna vers Drago, le regarda dans les yeux et lui sourit, presque pour la première fois de la soirée.

- J'en pense que j'ai envie de découvrir le second chapitre si le professeur est aussi bon !


End file.
